


Free

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [10]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Series, all the digging, poor Bobo is tired of digging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Bobo's boys uncover something dangerous during the dig for Constance and the Stone Witch finds a new way to force Bobo to continue looking for her sons.





	Free

**Free**

 

 

His patience was wearing thin. After over a decade of digging with nothing to show for it, it damn well better be. Constance's promises were ringing hollow more than ever as Bobo made his way out to the dig in the middle of the night. It was late, he was tired, and he was _done_. Done with her pretty words and hints at escape. The lead was a lie. That much he knew. That much he was sure of. There were other ways, and they were finally within sight. Continuing to follow the promises of a witch he should have put a bullet in a century ago was never going to end well. He never should have struck the deal with her.

Bobo pulled the bike around on the dark road, the dirt loose beneath the tires as he killed the engine on it and dismounted, eyes scanning the area. It was strange to remember that there was a day many years before when he couldn't see five feet in front of him without his spectacles perched on his nose. His eyes were sharp now, enhanced like the rest of his senses, but the price for it was steeper than he would have ever agreed to if he had been given the choice.

"Boss, over here!" one of the Revenants called and Bobo looked over. They'd found something during the dig. They hadn't said what, but they didn't have to. Not with where they were.

"Anybody touch it?"

"No, boss. We left it, just like you said. Boys ain't even completely sure what it is. Didn't wanna bother you with it, but you said-"

"You did good, Peeper." Bobo followed with the tall Revenant to the dig site. It was getting colder and the ground would start to freeze soon. It would be a good enough excuse to quit the dig without drawing attention to it. By the time Constance caught on that it wouldn't begin again, he and Willa would be over the town line and, if it all worked like he thought, the whole damn curse could be done at last.

They approached the band of Revenants standing around their trash can fires to stay warm and Peeper lead him over to the hole in the ground, yelling at someone to redirect the floodlights and for the slacking workers to get back to it.

Bobo waited, his expression even as they finished scraping the dirt away. He could see the wood beneath. He could feel the call. It sent a chill through him that had nothing to do with the autumn weather. He could see the reaction from the others as they looked for the source. They didn't know who was in that box. Most of them had no idea how the curse began.

"Well that is quite a find," a voice chirped, drawing everyone's attention around to the blonde woman approaching. Constance Clootie was dressed to the nines as she always was, picking her way around the rubble in her six inch heels. "Robert, hard at work I see."

Bobo growled lowly at the sight of her. "Come to pay your respects?" he snapped.

"Just to check in." Her gaze shifted over to the casket and they flashed an eerie blue, making the Revenants around it nervous.

"Take a walk, boys," he instructed.

"Oh, privacy," Constance almost giggled and Bobo rolled his eyes. If she thought he was in this for anything other than his freedom she was delusional.

The giddiness wore off as quickly as it had come and she frowned. "We can't leave him exposed like this. He can't open it from inside with the seals in place, but if someone were to find him even those may not hold him in there."

Bobo's gaze swept the area. "We should have burned him the day he died."

"It would only burn his cage away," she answered flippantly. "You should move him."

He grunted and shot a glare to the rotting corpse of the demon that had damned him. As much as he hated it, she was right. He couldn't end Clootie. Not permanently. An Heir might, but he still hadn't met one that he would trust to handle the task. No. The best option was to break the curse when Willa turned twenty-seven. There might be a day Clootie rose, but they'd be long gone, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to come running back to help end him again if it happened.

"How close are we, Robert? My boys-"

"Will have to wait. Ground's gonna freeze soon."

"You're telling me that you're stopping?" she hissed, indignation sharpening her voice.

"Till spring. Patience, Constance."

There was no warning as her magic lashed out at him and he felt it rip through his body like thousands of needles. He gasped, not able to draw enough breath in to cry out fully, and he fought against it until it finally drove him to his knees at her feet in the dirt. He bent over, gasping and sputtering against it, as she loomed over him. "There's no time for a delay, Robert. You've delayed long _enough_."

"I don't control the damn weather," he snarled back and felt her take hold of his hair and pull hard so that his head was jerked back at an awkward angle, staring straight up at her.

She was silent for a moment, watching him and studying him. He forced himself to meet her gaze defiantly. She might have him on his knees, but she didn't own him. He refused to let her.

Constance tightened her grip on his hair and pulled back just a little more, leaning down directly in his ear so that he could feel her breath there as she spoke. "How's Willa?"

Bobo froze and he could almost feel her smile, still far too close for his liking. He cringed as she pressed a kiss to his ear, and stood. Without warning she used her magic to put him face-first into the dirt. "Clean this mess up and find my boys, Robert, or I'll take away the only thing of value you have left: your hope."

He grunted as she gave him a sharp nudge to the ribs before leaving him to find a new hiding place for her demon husband.

* * *

 

The sun was coming up and he still hadn't gotten any sleep. He was covered in dirt, sore from digging as well as the beating he'd received. It would subside in a few hours, but the anger wouldn't. Neither would the fear. Not until he knew she was safe.

He didn't go back to his trailer, but watched his back to make sure he wasn't being followed before making a beeline for the Reservoir. He made it up the metal rungs in record time, barely knocking before opening the door, not completely sure what he'd find. Leaving Clootie exposed simply hadn't been an option, but the idea that Constance might know where the hidden Earp sister was terrified him. "Willa?"

The blonde woman stirred on her bed, her eyes fluttering open. "Robert? What's wrong?"

He loosed a breath, relief flooding through him. "You're alright," he breathed.

She looked a little worried at that as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, padding over to where he was still standing at the door. Willa reached up, her hand resting on the side of his face. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Bobo leaned into her touch, craving the physical certainty that she was there and she was safe. Yes, she was his way out, but she'd become more.

"Robert?" She touched his chest, trying to draw his attention, and he winced a little, pulling a frown from her. "What happened?"

His eyes opened and reached down, pulling her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm. "Constance Clootie knows," he finally managed. "I don't know how, but she knows."

Willa's gaze turned darker, calculating. "Where I am or just that I'm alive?"

"Not sure," he admitted softly and she tipped up on her toes, pulling him to meet her there. Bobo sank down into this kiss and he felt her hands move to tug his coat off his shoulders.

"Then," she managed, not quite breaking the kiss off, "there's no rush." She pulled back, meeting his gaze and there was something in her eyes that sent a chill up his spine. "She wants to be on your good side. She wants you to find those bones for her, and we have less than a year. Do what she wants, don't give her a reason to come for us, and then we're done. We're gone and she burns with the rest of them."

"Less than a year," he murmured.

"Less than a year," she assured him, kissing him again. "Now come to bed. I wasn't ready to wake up yet."

He let her pull him, leaving his coat in a heap on floor and he toed his boots off, following her into the bed. He was still covered in dust and dirt, but she didn't seem to care as she curled up, her head on his chest and an arm draped over his middle. The pain was starting to subside already, and he listened to her breathing even out to help calm himself, finally bringing a hand up to stroke her dark blonde hair. She sighed against him, already inching back towards the sleep he had interrupted. She thought she knew about the dangers they faced, but she didn't. She couldn't. Not from her perch here in the treehouse. It was up to him to make sure that no one hurt her, even if that meant bending to the Stone Witch a little while longer.

Less than a year. After all the years he'd suffered he could handle whatever Constance had to dish out. Then they'd be free.

* * *

 

Notes: I'm a timeline nerd and it's one of the things that shows seem to mix up a lot with continuity. In 1.02 Bobo talks about the fact that they've been digging for 15 years looking for the Stone Witch's sons' bones, but in 1.13 he tells Waverly that he rounded up people to help with the dig when Constance stole Willa away days before her 27th birthday. That would have been just a little over a year before Wynonna came to town, as Wynonna and Willa are less than 2 years apart in age. So this is the best way for my brain to fill in that gap.

 


End file.
